Divergent: No War(on hold)
by FreeEagle5
Summary: What happens when the war doesn't happen. All rights belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth. Fourtris doesn't exist yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is only my second story so no hating on me. You can check out my other story which is a Percy Jackson fanfiction called Battle of the Bands. I can't promise regular updates because I have a life and writers block, but I will try to update as quick as I can.**

* * *

Tris's POV

I wake up in my bed in the dorm room today is the day after the final tests and one of the dauntless-born are having a party his name is Uriah. He said to go by his apartment (which he will tell us the number of when he gets it) at 5. I get out of my bed and change quickly into some black stretch pants and a red tank top with my black leather jacket on top. I pack up all of my belongings and head tot he pit to receive my apartment. We will pick our jobs tomorrow but I already know what I want to do. I want to be an initiate trainer and a tattoo artist. After getting my apartment number which is T6 I run there and quickly unpack what little belongings I own. after about half an hour of unpacking I am done and so I go out to my little living area and turn on the t.v to watch a show. Right as I sit down there is a knock at the door. I yell I am coming and open the door. I open the door to reveal my best friend Christina on the other side. Despite my protest she barges right in and shuts of the t.v aking herself at home on my couch.

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Yeah we are going shopping and you don't have a choice." She says.

"Bu-" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"No buts come on we only have 6 hours to get ready." She says springing to her feet and dragging me out the door. we spend two hours walking around to different stores and to my relief we were almost done. We walk up to the last store and when I see what story it is I top in my tracks. It's a lingerie store.

"No way are you getting me to go in there." I exclaim.

"Come on I will be quick. Plus if you stay out there I will be forced to pick out your clothes for you and-" She says.

"Say no more I will not allow you to pick out lingerie for me I refuse." I say cutting her off.

"That's what I thought." She says strutting into the store. I follow behind her wit my head low hopping not to be noticed by anyone. After twenty horrid minutes in that store we are ready to leave. Our arms are laden with bags. In my bags I have a few pairs of legging that are black and gray, Three tank tops one black one red and one gray, a black knee length dress that has weird circle cuts in it, black lacy lingerie, a red knee length dress that shimmers in the light, some gymnastic shorts , a gray crop top that says lazy on the top that I know I will never wear, and a gray mesh type short sleeve shirt. I couldn't even tell you what is in Christina's bags.

We arrive back at Christina's apartment which is two doors down from mine. She immediately makes me drop ,y bags and head to the bathroom to change. I walk to her bathroom leaving her to trifle around in my bags. When she is satisfied with what she finds she throws the black lingerie, the black dress, the gymnastics shorts, and the tank top into the bathroom.

"Get dressed!" She yells.

"What's with all the layers!" I yell back.

"You'll see." She says. I drop the subject and put all the new clothing on. When I exit the bathroom I see that Christina has a black dress that is slightly shorter than mine with a slightly uneven bottom and the tank top straps are lined in jewels. I can only imagine the number of layers that are underneath her dress. When she sees me she all but pushes me into the chair at her vanity and starts working her magic on my face and hair. Once she is done I shave a smokey eye and my cheeks have a slight blush. My lips are stained a light glossy red and my hair is straight down my sides with a small curl at the end. My hair has grown so it now reaches my hip. After about forty five minutes Chris deems her hair and make up done. Chris has a light dusting of gold make up and a wing of eyeliner that makes her eyes pop. Her lips are a delicate pink and her hair in down straight with two braids on the side clipped in the back. Right before we walkout the door Chris hands me a pair of high healed ankle high black boots. Chris slips on an almost identical pair and we are ready to go. Let's get this party over with.

 **Okay here is the first chapter hope you liked it. Luv you all you guys are amazing.**

 **~Astrid**

 **QOTC (question of the chapter): What is you favorite color?**

 **My Answer: Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

_Quote: Chin up princess or the crown will slip.~_ _Anonymous_

 **Hey I am bored so here is an update.**

Tris's POV

We stopped by my apartment to grab my leather jacket and then we headed to the party. When we got to the party we knocked on the door. Te door opens to reveal a slightly intoxicated Uriah.

"Hey Uri." I say "Close you mouth you might catch flies." He blushes and closes his mouth. We enter the apartment and found a circle of people. The circle included: Zeke, Shauna, Will, Lynn, Al, Marlene, Uri, and Four.

"Come join us ladies." Says Shauna. All the guys are staring at us with there mouths hanging open.

"Hey boys take a picture it might last longer." I say hoping to shake them out of their daze. My attempt was fruitless so I get up and walk around to every boy closing their mouths with my hand. Their reaction is all the same. They blush and then look away. When I get to four my hand lingers a little on his face taking in the smoothness of his features. What en I remove my hand I go and sit down across from him. When I sit Uri announces that we are playing Candor or Dauntless.

"What is that." I ask confused.

"Oh deary Candor or Dauntless is just like Truth or Dare." He explains. My confused face must give the fact that I don't know what that is away.

"Candor or Dauntless is a game where you are asked Candor or Dauntless and if you say Candor you have to answer a question as truthfully as you can. If you pick Dauntless you have to complete a dare that your fellow teammates give you. If you fail to complete the dare or answer the question you must remove a layer of clothing shoes, socks, and accessories don't count." Shauna says.

"Oh okay thanks." I say. _So that's what the layers are for."_ I think. I give an appreciative look to Chris. She just smiles. And the game begins. Uriah calls going first and looks straight at me.

"Dear Trissy poo Candor or Dauntless." He says. I think for a minute how bad can it be.

"I pick Dauntless." I say with confidence.

"Okay you have to sit in Four's lap for the rest of the game." He says with a smile and high fives Christina. Okay it can be that bad. I shrug not wanting to lose any clothes yet and walk over to Four who was sitting cross legged. I sit down lightly on the edge of his legs. As soon as I sit down he pulls me to the middle of his legs.

"I am sorry if I was hurting you." I say politely.

"You weren't hurting me I just figured that it wasn't comfortable for you to sit like that." He says.

"Hey Tris you gonna pick your next victim or should we wait for you and number boy to finish your conversation?" Lynn asks. I blush and look around. My eyes land on my next victim.

"Zeke the people who tell the truth or the people who do crazy stuff?" I ask.

"Uh I picked Dauntless didn't I?" He says unsure if himself.

"I dare you to take four hot sauce shots." I say smiling evilly. Seek pales but excepts his dare. We all gather around the kitchen table as Uriah pours the hot sauce. Just the stretch is burning my nostrils. Zeke takes the first one and starts to sweat by the third he is moaning in pain. It is time for him to take the last one and he swallows it. As soon as it is down his throats his is chugging milk. When he gets to the bottom of the carton he sighs and we all go and sit back in the living room. Zeke looks around and his eyes land on Will.

"Will C or D?" Zeke asks smiling like an idiot.

"Uh Candor you scare me." Will says matter-of factually.

"PANSYCAKE." Uriah yells and Marlene throws a pillow at him.

"Ow Mar how the heck do you make a pillow hurt?" He asks.

"With my exceptional strength." She replies with a smirk and we all congratulate her. When we all are done we get on with the game.

"Will who do you have a crush on?" Zeke asks grinning like a five year old.

"Uh Christina." He says under his breath.

"What did you say." Zeke asks.

"I said Christina." Will says raising hi voice. When he says that he gets up and walks out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Christina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk out after Will and find him walking away.

"WILL." I scream after him and run to catch up. He turns around and says.

"Chris you don't ave to run after me out of pity I know you don't like me." When he says this m heart aches for he. I man up and kiss him lightly on the lips and he looks dumbfounded. I am slightly worried if that was just all and orchestrated thing and he really doesn't like me, but then I feel his warm soft lips on mine and I melt into his kiss. We hear cheers behind us and I smile against his lips.

"Looks like we have an audience." I say quiet enough for just him to hear.

"Yeah." He says, his breath tickling my lips. We pull apart and see our group of friends cheering for us. I smile and laugh this is what I was missing out on back in Candor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Tris's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tris's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tris's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tris's POV~~~~~~~~~~

We walk back into the apartment and all assume our previous positions. I am still obligated to sit in Four' lap although I don't mind it that much. When we are all settled Will scans the crowd and his eyes stop on me.

"Tris you know the question." He says. I pretend to think.

"I choose Dauntless." I say confidently.

"Okay I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Uriah." He says grinning like he just won an award. I nod and get up not trusting my voice. We, Uriah and I, enter the closet. Right before we shut the door I catch the murderous look on Four's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Four's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four's POV

I watch as Tris, the love of my life walks with Uriah to the closet. Right before she shuts the door her eyes dart to mine. I set a timer for seven minutes on my watch and wait. One minute goes by and we hear shuffling in the closet. The others laugh and I jut get madder and madder as the minutes tick by. The seven minutes are starting to feel like seven hours. When my watch goes of I get up and open the doors. When I open the door I am greeted by a sight that I wasn't expecting. They are sitting cross legged on the ground playing go fish and using a flashlight for light. I inform them that times up and Tris groans.

"But I was winning." I laugh all my and all my anger evaporates. The others come running over to find out if anything interesting happened and Tris replies.

"Well after about thirty second Uri remembered that he had a deck of cards in his coat pocket that was hanging in the closet so we played and I would have won if we had more time. Everyone walks away devastated and we continue the game.

"Uri what will it be?" Tris asks.

"Hmm I think it will be dauntless." he says. Tris thinks for a minute before she answers.

"I dare you to go down to the pit and pretend that you are in labor. When you get to the middle of the pit you have to lay on the ground and writhe in pain. When somebody comes over to ask if you are okay or offer you help you have to say yes B****,get off the ground and walk away like you own the place." He nods and says okay. That boy won't back down will he. Tris, Zeke and I call witness. I notice that as we are walking out Zeke grabs a video camera. We walk to a ledge over looking the Pit and watch. Uriah stumbles tot he center of the Pit and falls on the ground. He screams out in pin and yells.

"THE BABY THE BABY IS COMING HELP I NEED HELP." This causes many people to yell that he does. All of a sudden a woman walks over to him and I immediately feel bad for him because it is his mom, Hana.

"Uriah what the hell is wrong with you are you on drugs."

"No mo-B****." He says and then scrambles to his feet and walks out like a boss. By the time we get back we are all laughing so hard. Zeke plugs in the video camera and shows everyone the video before Uriah gets back. He walks back in and we are all rolling on the floor laughing. Uriah just grumbles and sits down. Tris waltzes over and plops her self down in my lap. I love this girl. I think.

"Four truth or Dare." Uriah asks. I can't risk him asking me about my past so I answer dare.

"I dare you to let one person on this room go through your fear landscape." He says.

Uh Oh

 **Well there it is the second chapter I really hope you guy enjoyed this chapter I figured I would add some Chrill fluff. Well that is all by lovely people.**

 **~Astrid Chase**

 **QOTC (Question of the Chapter.): What is your favorite animal?**

 **Answer: Owl**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear Landscpe

_Quote: Stars can't shine without darkness.~Anonymous_

Four's POV

I know who I will take through my fear landscape because she is the only one who won't judge me. There is the possiblitly that she will hate me after this what the heck.

"Tris." That is all I say. She looks up.

"Huh." She says.

"Your the one who I want to go through my fear landscape." I say.

"Oh okay." Is all she says. We get up and I lead the way to the fear landscape room. Once inside I grab two syringes and program the compute to go through mine. I offer her one syringe full of orange liquid and point to the spot where she needs to inject it. She stands on the chair and injects the serum into my neck. A warm ache spreads throughout my body. I grab the other syringe and inject the serum into Tris's neck. I then attached electrodes to our temples and she sits in the chair next to me.

"Be brave Tris." I say.

"Be brave Four." She says before darkness envelopes us. I know what the fear is before I see it. We are on the top of a building and the wind it rushing at us.

"Fear of heights. I am not surprised." She says. I let out a low chuckle, but in reality I am freaking out.

"We have to jump right?" She asks and I nod.

"Okay on three. Ready?" She asks and I nod.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Okay then One." She grabs my hand.

"Two." We take a few steps back.

"Three." We run and jump her hand still in mine. Right before we hit the ground everything turns black. _Here it comes._ I think. When I finish that thought a wall slams into my back. I can tell that the same thing happened to Tris by the groan she let's out.

"How do we make this worse?" I wonder aloud.

"Well we can make the space smaller." She suggests. She is smart.

"Here come here and wrap your arms around my waist." I do a she commanded and wrap my arms around her small waist.

"okay now crouch down so you are encasing my body with yours." I do as she says and feel her heart start racing. We make small talk and I start to laugh a little. The box around us breaks and I stand up, stretching my legs. The net fear isn't that bad. I walk up to the table and gab the gun, clicking the bullet into the chamber.

"Who is she." I hear Tris ask quietly. Without turning around I answer.

"An innocent and I have to kill her. But I never can unless I look away." She nods from her spot which is now beside me. I turn my head and squeeze my eyes shut. I squeeze the trigger and the gun goes off. I walk through the door that leads tot he next fear with Tris hot on my heels. We arrive in my old house back in Abnegation.

"What are we doing in Abnegation?" Tris asks.

"You'll see." I say. Then I see Marcus walk down he stairs.

"Marcus had a son, what was his name?" She asks herself and figures it out at the same time He says.

"Tobias, this is for your own good." I shiver at his voice and close my eyes anticipating the lash. The ting never comes though. I open my eyes and see Tris standing in front of me with the belt wrapped around her wrist. I launch myself at Marcus and punch him in the face ending the simulation. When I open my eyes back in the Fear Landscape room I take the electrodes off of our heads.

"Tobias, is that you real name?" She asks turning her head to look at me, but I can't meet her eyes.

"Yeah, the others don't now though." I say finally meeting her eyes

"Why aren't you looking at me like I am a kicked puppy?" I ask.

"Because you aren't, you are strong." She says.

"Tris, when we re alone yo can call me Tobias. It is nice to hear my old name again." She nods and I decide that I will tell her now.

"Tris, I think I am in love with you." I say turning away.

"Tobias, You don't know how long I have waited to hear those words."she says softly turning my head back to look at her. I capture her lips in mine in a soft sweet kiss. We kiss for a long while before we have to pull away for air.

"Tris we should head back before they send out a search party for us." I say lightly.

"Okay Tobias let go." we head back ad when we arrive at the apartment it is a full out make out session with Lynn sitting on the couch filming this all. I look at Tris and she nods. I mouth 'On Three' She nods and I count up to three on my finger. When I get to three we yell.

"GET A ROOM." All the couples jump apart and blush. Tris. Lynn, and I are on the ground laughing our heads off. When we calm down we look to Lynn for an explanation.

"Well when you guys left we didn't know what to do and so we all played spin the bottle but somebody *cough* Uriah *cough* Spiked the drinks and so it turned into an all out make out session and I didn't participate because I knew they wouldn't remember and so I filmed it." We nod in an understanding way.

"I DARE EVERYONE TO SLEEPOVER." A very drunk Uriah yells.

"OKAY." We all yell back. We all pick our spots and Tris and I called dibs on the couch. I fell asleep with a smile on my face and Tris in my arms.

 **Hi here is a new Chapter. How did you like Tobias' POV?**

 **QOTC: What is your favorite TV series?**

 **Answer: Criminal Minds.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Quote: When life shuts a door, open it again...It's a door that's how they work_

 **Hello how are you guys doing? I am doing fine thanks for asking. Here's a new chapter enjoy.**

Tris's POV

I woke up surrounded by warm arms and the memories of last night come rushing back. I smile to my self and slowly turn around. And see him with the most peaceful expression on his face. I stare at his face and I notice that in his sleep he looks a few years younger. I smile again and trace the lines of his face with my eyes. I don't notice how long it's been until a gruff voice snaps me out of my trance.

"Hey you know that staring rude right?" I smile to myself and plant a small kiss on his lips. He smiles against my lips and pulls away.

"You want to go get some breakfast?" He asks. I nod and we exit leaving a note telling them where we are going. Once we get out the door he grabs my legs and throws me over his shoulder. I shriek with laughter as he runs down the ledges and continues along the familiar path to the cafeteria. When we get to the cafeteria he places me into a seat and leaves to get our food. He comes back a few minutes later with two chocolate chip muffins and an apple juice and a orange juice. He hands me the apple juice and a muffin. I take the food gratefully and start eating it. We sit in a comfortable silence and I can feel him staring at me.

"What?" I ask smiling.

"Your beautiful you know that?" He asks and I feel a blush on my face.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Sure you know you can ask me anything."

"Do you want to move in with me." He asks unsure of himself. I launch myself at him and smother him in kisses.

"I take that as a yes?"

"YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES." I scream he smiles.

"Let's go move you in." We leave the cafe and head to the dormitories to get my stuff. Once we get my stuff we walk to his apartment cracking jokes on the way. We get to apartment 4610 and enter. I walk in and take it all in. When I enter I see a small living room with a couch and a TV, a kitchen, and a bedroom with a joined bathroom. I walk into the bedroom and see the words 'Fear God Alone' written on the wall. (A/N Yes I know I changed the layout from how it was in the story.) I put my bag on the floor near the bed and flop down on the bed. He laughs at me and flops down beside me. I laugh and turn on my side to face him. He turns over meeting my eyes. He stares into my blue-gray eyes with his pure blue ones. He places a kiss on my nose and pulls me into a warm embrace. I take a deep breath in against his chest and smell chalk and cinnamon the smell that makes me feel safe. I don't know how long it's been before I start drifting to sleep. Before I am totally asleep I hear him say.

"I love you Tris." I smile and drift the rest of the way to sleep.

 **I am sooo sory that this is sooo short I am suffering from severe writer's block.**

 **~Astrid.**

 **QOTC: Favorite board game?**

 **Answer: Trivia Pursuit.**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys I am sorry that this isn't another update I am taking a break from all my stories and I hope to get back soon again I am so sorry. I have some family things and some school things and so I don't really know when I will be back.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello world I am back from the dead and I bring good news. We have almost reached 900 views keep it up guys. I would also love if you people would comment and if you give me ideas that would be amazing. Any who one with the story.**

Tris's POV

I was having a lovely night's sleep when all of a sudden I am hit with a blast of cold air. I jerk awake to find my so called best friend standing in my room with my blankets in her hand.

"Bloody hell (A/N LOL) what is wrong with you?" I ask.

"Well we have to pick jobs in half an hour and your boyfriend was to nice to wake you up." I look at the clock groaning and realizing she was right. I totally forgot today was the day we choose our jobs. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom to change. I throw on some black leggings and a red tank top and then put my hair up in a pony tail. I brush my teeth and I am done in ten minutes. Entering the kitchen I see that Four has made me a muffin with a cup of orange juice. I eat the food and drink the juice and then thank him. When I finish eating we begin on our journey to the pit. When we get to the pit Max gives a little speech and then calls us up to choose our jobs. Since I ranked first I choose first I pick initiate trainer and tattoo artist Uriah goes next and chooses initiate trainer and ambassador to the factions. After a while I stop paying attention. At the end my friends jobs are as follows.

Tris~ Initiate Trainer/Tattoo Artist

Uriah~Initiate Trainer/Ambassador to the Factions

LynnIntellegence

Christina~Retail Shop Worker

Marlene~Ambassador to the Factions

Will~Leadership.

After choosing our jobs we have the rest of the day off and so we decide to have a party and then a movie night. Christina of course drags all of us girls off to go shopping. After three hours of shopping our feet are all dying from walking and carrying all of our bags. We make our way to Four and I's apartment because it is closest. When we get there I unlock the door and we immediately collapse on the couch,dropping our bags in the process.

Christina announces that she will call u in one by one to get our make over. Naturally I have to go first. When I enter my bedroom where Christina has set up she hands me an arm load of clothes and tells me to go change. When I finish changing I am in a black knee length dress, that hugs my curves, there are slits in the side, a leather strip in the middle, and it is a tank top style with a V-neck line. She paired it with a leather jacket. Underneath the dress I have black lacy lingerie and black spandex shorts. I exit the bathroom and sit I the chair Christina has directed me to. After forty five minutes of Chris pulling and prodding at my hair and face I am done. She takes me over to a mirror and shows me. Christina put a braid crown around the top of my hair and then put the rest of my hair in curls. For my face I have a natural smokey eye, some eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss. I have to admit I look good. Christina had changed already too. She's wearing a black knee length dress with a sweet heart neckline, a black bow in her hair. and some black ankle high boots. For her make up she ha a smokey eye, black eyeliner, mascara, and dark red lipstick. Once she deems me ready she allows me to go out and she calls Marlene in I sit on the couch and watch Stitchers with the other girls. After about three hours all of us are finally done and we look amazing.

We make our way to Uriah's apartment because we received a text that the party is there. I knock on the door and a half drunk Uriah opens the door. When his eyes land on us it is like he is drinking every detail of us. I blush a little from all the attention but it is quickly forgotten when I spot Four across the room. I walk past Uriah and over to f-Tobias. He is talking to one of his friends that I don't know yet so he hasn't seen me yet. I walk up behind him and give him a hug from behind. He stiffens up in surprise, but when he turns an=round and sees that it is me he hugs me back and plants a kiss on my forehead. I go up tip toes and give him a peck on the lips he kisses back quickly before pulling not wanting to make a scene. He introduces me to his friend Zach. I stiffly shake his hand and go off to get some water. I come back and see that Uriah is standing on the table. He cups his hands around his mouth and announces.

"If you aren't Me, Zeke, Four, Tris, Christina, Marlene, Will, Shaunna, or Lynn. GET OUT."

Everyone that isn't in our friend group leaves and we gather in a circle.

"I know that we play Candor or Dauntless a lot so today we are going to play a new game it is called Never Have I Ever." Uriah announces. He explains the concept and we all agree to play.

"Who wants to go first." I ask.

"Oh oh me me pick me pick me." Zeke says childishly.

"Okay Zeke go." I say

"Never have I ever...

 **I know I am mean but I wanted to get this to you guys as quick as possible and I know I took along break I hate myself for it but I will try to update again soon.**


	7. Message

**Hey guys have made the decision to move all my stories to wattpad and just update there. I am sorry if this is an inconvenience for you I just fee that it is difficult to switch between sites. All my stories will be moved over in the next week or so. I also apologize for not updating soon I will try to continue. School will be over soon and so then I will be able to update more often. My wattpad username is Astrid_Chase. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
